J. "Digger" Doyle
"J. (Digger) Doyle" is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Magnum, P.I. which originally aired on April 9, 1981. Plot Thieves are attempting to steal tapes of Robin Masters' new book. Magnum joins forces with security expert J. "Digger" Doyle to prevent the theft. Synopsis Magnum tries to impress a beautiful fan of Robin's by showing her the estate, only to find out that she is a security expert hired by Robin to test the estate's security. She enlists Magnum's help when Robin's life is threatened if he publishes his latest manus to protect all the possible places; Digger is assigned Robbins Nest. Digger and Magnum check the security at the estate and finds a few areas that are lacking. They plug those areas. Higgins is kidnapped by those that want to steal the manuscript and they use force on Higgins to have him disclose the location of the manuscript. Higgins does not know the location and they continue to question him. Digger and Magnum determine where Higgins is being held and rescue him. Back at Robbins Nest, security it tightened the day the manuscript is to be picked up. TC and Rick are hired to add extra security at the gate and on the ground. Robbin Masters lands at Robbins Nest as this is the location of the manuscript. The would-be thieves enter the home and shots are fired each way. Meanwhile, deception is used to disguise Robbin and he picks up his manuscript. Magnum realized that someone in the security office was part of the plan, and as it seems possible that Digger's boss may be threatening Robbin Masters, Magnum and Digger enter the room and save the day. It was actually Higgins dressed as Robbin in part of the deception to get the manuscript out safely. Cast Main * Tom Selleck as Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV * John Hillerman as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III * Roger E. Mosley as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Larry Manetti as Rick Wright Guest * Erin Gray as Joy "Digger" Doyle * Jacqueline Ray as Lisa (credited as Jacquelyn Ray) * Orson Welles as Robin Masters (voice) * Stewart Moss as David Clark * Ric Marlow as Rene * Dean Wein as Ticket Agent * Philip Bancel as Charles * Patrick Bishop as Pat, King Kamehameha Club Attendant * Diane Crowley as Mrs. Blaisdell * J. David Jones as Robin Masters' Pilot (as J.D. Jones) * Bruce Atkinson as Robin Masters Trivia * There was a short-lived attempt to spinoff Erin Gray's "Digger" Doyle character into a separate show, but it never got off the ground. * Lisa is played by Jacquelyn Ray, who was Tom Selleck's wife at the time this episode was done. * This is the most notable of several episodes that contradicts the theory that Robin Masters may be none other than Higgins himself. Quotes : Magnum: Higgins, you ok? It's me, Magnum. : Higgins: Zeus, Apollo, kill! : Magnum: Must be a reflex action. ---- : Rick: You're never gonna stay in shape drinking beer, Thomas. : Magnum: Oh, look who's talking. The only exercise you get is walking between the bar and the dining room. : Rick: You don't have to exercise to stay in shape. All you have to do is get a lot of rest and drink a lot of fruit juice. : Magnum: Sounds like the cure for the flu. ---- : Higgins: I still don't know how you knew Robin's tapes were in the guesthouse? : Magnum: Robin asked me to hold them for him the last time he was here. : Higgins: You mean you had them in the guesthouse all along? : Magnum: Yes, now Higgins... : Higgins: Where were they hidden? : Magnum: They weren't. I just put them with the rest of my cassettes. : Higgins: You mean, you had Robin's manuscripts just laying out in the open, with Jefferson Starship, Blondie, and Styx? : Digger (laughs): : Magnum: There is also Mozart, Bach, and Beethoven. Now Higgins, if you don't mind, Digger and I were comparing investigative techniques. Category:Episodes Category:Season One